The Son Of The Unknown God
by TrueToBooks
Summary: Meet Matt Halion, a 13-year-old orphan trying to survive school. That's when he finds out that he is the son of Morpheus, the God Of Dreams. Follow Matt as he tries to stop his uncle, Phobeter from taking over the world.
1. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MY NEW GYM TEACHER IS A DIA-. WAIT OR IS IT DAI-**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, THE SERIES OR THE UNIVERSE. IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**I've updated this document. Tiny tweaks.**

**A/N: Hey! So just like in the Trials Of Apollo series I wanted to start writing haikus at the beginning of the chapter, summarising that chapter! Here goes:**

_**I get hit so hard**_

_**My gym teacher's a demon**_

_**A goat-man saves me**_

**That's it! Don't know if that was bad. Let me know in reviews!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Hey! So just like in the Trials Of Apollo series I wanted to start writing haikus at the beginning of the chapter, summarising that chapter because Matt is quite a creative dude! Here goes:

"Justin!Justin!Ju-" is all I hear before he hits me hard on the head. I crumple on the floor, thinking Huh. _So this is how it feels when my nose implodes_ Just then, out of nowhere JoJo appears. JoJo is our headmaster. His real name is Johnathan Josten, but we call him JoJo. Oh. I didn't introduce myself. I am Matt Halion, studying in the 8th grade. And I am a common punching bag for our school bully, Justin. Just Justin.

So anyways, JoJo appears to break up the fight and he takes me to his office. Not Justin. Why? Because Justin is the son of Mrs Perrington, one of our school board members. (Now do you get why Justin **NEVER** allows anyone to say his surname?) And all I am is a poor orphan boy who the school took as a 'social welfare project". Pssht. Whatever. But on the way, I see this tall, buff guy looking at me. His stare is unnerving.

"Come in", the headmaster directs me, looking at my eyes with pity. He knows this was my last chance and I had blown it. I was sure to get expelled. "Sit down," said JoJo. I didn't. "Matt, please, please, sit!" said JoJo. I sat. "Matt. This has been the 3rd time you have caused an incident. I'm afraid you will be expelled" said JoJo. "But Justin did the fighting! I got pummeled! This isn't fa-" I said before I got interrupted. "Shut up! Now go to the Gym! Today's your last day! Go!" said JoJo.

I heaved and went to my locker. _Stupid Justin and his stupid influence._ I thought as I put my clothes on. _I wish I had a dad or a mom I could rely on._ I walked to the court. _Stupid thoughts. You have always relied on yourself! Now go play!_ "Ok class! Today we will be playing basketball!" said a guy in a very gruff voice. I turned. It was the same person I saw in the corridor! "I'm your new gym teacher, Keu!" said the guy. "Such a weird name," said Larry.

"Today we'll be playing some shotput. Catch!", and he threw at us a huge shotput ball. Everyone ran. I froze. The ball came at me. And… I caught it! A ball coming at 5 metres per second weighing 7 kg and I had caught it! _Woah!_ I thought _When was I so powerful?_ ''The Gym Teacher came near me and I thought I heard, "Impressive Half-Blood." "What?!", I asked. He said, "Nothing." _Weird_ I thought _I think he said Half-Blood?_

"Ok. Who wants to give it a try?", he said, "You! Matt! You're first!", and he passed the ball. _Again_, I thought, _How does he know my name?_

I walked up to the court. I picked the ball up. _Ok, I can do this_, I thought. I concentrated all my anger at Justin into the shot and threw it.

**Hey! This is my new story! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what to make better! My previous story was very rushed, so I wanted to create a proper, long, awesome book you guys would enjoy!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**MY NEW GYM TEACHER IS A DIA-. WAIT OR IS IT DAI- (CONT.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And all I heard was a _Whooosh! _And the ball destroyed the wall. The grins on their faces all disappeared. That shot was not human. I looked at my hands. _What The…. _Me, the weak, puny, dork Matt had thrown a 7 kg ball straight into a wall?! "You're not normal. The Lord never mentioned this...", said Keu. "What?!", I said. _Did he just say, Lord? How is this 'Lord' connected to me? _"Don't act ordinary, half-blood.", he said. "Who are you?", I asked. Before I could get an answer, I heard a _BOOM! _And a crash. And a man appeared right out of the wall. He was a middle-aged, kinda short, chubby grandpa carrying a menacing baseball bat. But then I looked at his feet and that's when my mind went _Geronimo! _He had goat feet. Very distinctive, hooves with fur on the lower part of his body. Then he said, "Whoa there daimon! You **are **not taking my kid!" _I really hope __**that**_ _is not my father, _I thought. _And what is a daimon?! _"Foolish Satyr! Why do you meddle in affairs far above your size!", said Keu. _Did he just say Satire? Is he making fun of that guy's height?_

"Well, daimon. I brought some reinforcements.", said the guy to Keu and suddenly humans… no, humanoids with green skin and flower crowns, elves in resemblance and creatures looking like that Satire guy started attacking that demon (daimon/daemon?) And then Keu started changing. His body grew 5 times his size. His clothes disappeared and he became a fiery, molten body and turned into... A demon. Yes, an actual, living demon. All the other kids started booking it. The Satire ran towards me, grabbed my hand and said, "Come on kid! Run!" I didn't think. I started running with him. (Hey, before you say "Its dangerous to go with strangers" try not to run away from a creature that was dripping molten lava and had teeth the size of an adult bear)

We ran straight into the road and the satire took me to a black car. He said, "Get in!" "What?!", I asked. "Ok Dreamboy, get in! You're in danger!" said that Satire. "Dreamboy?" I asked "GET IN!" he said. "Ok, ok!" I replied.

"Ok. Now give me some answers! Who am I? Why am I here?" I asked. "Not now, boy", he said. "Tell me!", I yelled. "Ok fine. Boy, you are a demigod. Your mother was a mortal- I cut him off. "Mortal? As in human?" I said. "Yes. And your dad was a god.", he continued. I exclaimed, "WHAT?! What's his name? Who are you? What happened to my parents? Where are they?" I continued.

He sighed and said, "My name is Gleeson Hedge and you, boy, are the son of Morpheus, the god of dreams."

**Hey! Hope you guys liked this series! Yeah, so I put Hedge in this 'cause his attitude is perfect for the story! Review the story and let me know what I can do better :)**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"**THE MATRIX IS REAL?!"**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE MATRIX SERIES EITHER**

**_I'm in the Matrix_**

**_I hope Morpheus is my dad_**

**_Red pill or Blue pill?_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Wait. Hold on. Morpheus? The dude from the Matrix?", I asked. "Nooo!", said Gleeson. "I knew it! Now I can dodge bullets and learn kung fu!", I said. "No! Not that Morpheus! Though living in the Matrix would be better than living under the Olympians, I think.", muttered Gleeson. The skies parted, thunder boomed. Gleeson said to the skies, "All right! I'm sorry!"

Gleeson said, "Look, kid. Your father was part of the Greek Pantheon. He was Morpheus, the god of dreams." "G-Gods are real? I-I thought… but… ok..." I said, _What in the world? _I was thinking _Oh no. I've cracked. Finally. All of this is in my mind. I'm hallucinating that my dads a god? Ha! _"You haven't cracked", said Gleeson, as if he read my mind, "Your dad is a god and the gods **are **real."

"Right now we are going to a safe haven. A place where demigods… or half god half mortals like you live. Camp Half-Blood.", said Gleeson.

**Yeah, so this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy! Update as soon as possible!**


	4. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"**WE MEET AN ODIO- ORTHO- ORTHOPEDIST! "**

**A/N: Hey! So just like in the Trials Of Apollo series I wanted to start writing haikus at the beginning of the chapter, summarising that chapter because Matt is quite a creative dude! Here goes:**

Ridin' down the road

Car explodes. Met a dragon

Had to run faster

**That's it! Don't know if that was bad. Let me know in reviews!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ooh boy. The world just changed completely! _I thought after hearing a long lecture by Hedge while going to this camp. _Greek gods, Olympus, Satyrs, Nymphs. There's a whole new world out there! _Then I remembered the monsters Hedge talked about _And a set of new enemies _I thought grimly. _Hey! Maybe I can find some friends at this camp! _I cheered up. All of my previous friends either became friends out of pity or because JoJo told them to.

"We're here snowflake.", said Hedge. He opened the door. "Huh?", I said looking at a strawberry farm. _Nothing out of the ordinary here. _I thought. It looked like the typical farm. Lush, red strawberries; some workers. That was all there was. "There's more on the inside kid. It's an illusion. Don't want the Muggles- I mean mortals to find us out!", he said, again, as if reading my mind. "Come on!", he said. I got out of the car.

No sooner had I got out, I heard _**floompf!**_ And I was thrown across the road, I could hear explosions as if the car had been pushed so hard it had rocketed skywards. I was in shock. _What is going on?! _

And then I saw it. It was the size of an elephant. 3 horns were protruding right out of its snout. It looked like a real-life dinosaur-dragon mixture. I got behind a tree. Hedge followed me and hid there."That's a Level 9. An Odontotyrannos.", Hedge said. "An odionoranoss? Level 9? Wait up. Are you okay?" "Yes, I am fine. We need to get to camp. The thing can't reach us there. We can't beat this. It killed 25 soldiers before it was brought down. And that too Alexander's soldiers", said Hedge. "Alexander? As in Alexander the Great?", I asked. "Yes. yes. Alexander encountered it during his campaign in India. The bloodshed there. Beautiful. But the Indians stopped him swiftly.", he said, "let's get back."

**Oh god, this is huge. I'm gonna split it into 2. See ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**"WE MEET AN ODIO- ORTHO- ORTHOPEDIST! " (CONT.)**

**Its finally up mates! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for being this late!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I ran after Hedge. The odio- thing wasn't looking at us. We ran straight to the farm. "Why are we running to a farm? Are we gonna plough it outta here?" I said jokingly. _Oh no. _I thought _I only make these bad jokes when I'm nervous. _"No. We'll get help there, don't worry.", said Hedge.

**Where do you think you're going?****,** I heard a voice behind me. Then _foop! _A tail lashed at us. Both of us crashed into the ground. The thing was looking at us. "It can talk?!", I asked. **Yes, It can**, the thing said, **The Lord has asked me to end you. And the Lord shall bring us glory.** "Who is this Lord?", I asked, "and why does he want me?"

The thing put on an expression as close to a sneer as possible. **Well, you should know little one. He's your own uncle. **

I was confused. My uncle? I don't even know my parents! **Nevertheless, the Lord's brother and his spawn are, unlike him, vermin and therefore must be exterminated.** "Wow. My 'uncle' is a bit over the top, eh?" The things eyes flared. It puffed out black, acrid smoke. **You are unworthy to criticize The Serpent Of Fright. Speak no more and I shall deliver you a quick death.** I was terrified. Icy drops of sweat clung to my hair. But I thought, "I'm not going out without a fight." "Huh. You know, you should stop your Victorian butler talk and come and get me." That got it running. It roared and charged at me. "This is the end.", I thought, "and I haven't even earned money or gone out of the country. I'm too young to dieee." That's when I saw it. It flew right into the ground, sinking a metre in.


End file.
